


Anello portafortuna

by Yuppu



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuppu/pseuds/Yuppu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come Barney Ross è arrivato ad avere il suo anello portafortuna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anello portafortuna

Il mercato notturno di Patpong non era questo granché, ma dopo la missione appena passata, tutto quello che gli Expendables volevano era sapere che erano ancora vivi e che il mondo girava ancora per davvero.  
Il fiume di gente che camminava loro accanto, il chiacchericcio, il caldo insopportabile, un caldo _umano_ erano quindi tutti fastidi che la squadra accoglieva con piacere.  
Salvo il fatto che le discutibili scelte di guardaroba di Caesar li facevano fermare ogni tre banchetti o giù di lì, quello era costante motivo di lamentele, degli altri che dovevano fermarsi, di Toll Road che non poteva che commentare quanto raccapricciante fosse ogni capo che l'amico sceglieva, ma anche di Hale Caesar, che continuava a rivendicare il suo diritto a vestirsi come gli pareva.  
Una di queste pause lasciò Gunnar, in coda alla squadra, davanti ad una bancarella di bigiotteria malfatta, gadget ricoperti di teschi ed altro ciarpame della stessa fatta.  
Si ritrovò a fissare un anello pacchiano come pochi, con un teschio con due simil-smeraldi incastonati nelle cavità oculari ed un finto rubino ad un angolo del ghigno. Sembrava quasi che stesse fumando un sigaro.  
Pescò in tasca, alla ricerca di qualche soldo, e scoprì di avere con sé tre proiettili, briciole di biscotto al limite della pietrificazione, un bottone spezzato a metà, un preservativo tolto dall'involucro - _usato?_ \- un dollaro canadese, tre americani e non più di trecento bhat.   
Non abbastanza per comprare quello schifo di anello, ma l'avrebbe fatto bastare.  
Mise sull'asse del banchetto il tutto, premurandosi di recuperare i proiettili e solo quelli, e lanciò all'ometto dall'altro lato un'occhiata minacciosa, mostrandogli l'anello anche se sapeva perfettamente che i soldi non bastavano.  
L'uomo scostò il preservativo e cercò di contare i soldi per cercare di far valere il prezzo originario, ma si ritrovò a guardare negli occhi uno straniero che stava a tutti gli effetti _ringhiando_ contro di lui. Si affrettò quindi a raccogliere il magro incasso e Gunnar potè riunirsi alla squadra, che intanto aveva proseguito.  
Yin Yang gli lanciò uno sguardo sbieco. "Che hai preso?"  
"Non sono affari tuoi, Arnold."  
Yang sollevò un sopracciglio. "Arnold era nero. Io sono cinese."  
"Sì sì, vai ad abbaiare a qualcun altro, fai il bravo pechinese."  
Il cinese tirò un sospiro seccato e decise di non dargli più corda.  
Il gruppo si fermò poco dopo, ad un bar di infima categoria, sulla strada per il porto. Era pessimo, ma loro avevano sete e una birra non gliel'avrebbe levata nemmeno il Padreterno sceso in terra.  
Gunnar pensò che fosse il momento giusto per dare a Barney l'anello, ma quel pezzo di cretino stava con Christmas a parlare di donne - _ma Lee Christmas non conosceva altri argomenti di conversazione?_ \- e gli stava pure dando le spalle.  
Preso dalla stizza, il cecchino lanciò l'anello contro la nuca di Barney.  
"Ow, ma che diavolo..." Il caposquadra si voltò e si ritrovò a fissare il colossale svedese che lo fissava con un broncio da bambino di tre anni che su di lui era parecchio inquietante. "Ma che cazzo ti prende, adesso?!"  
"Niente." Sbottò il biondo, con un tono che sembrava sottintendere _'A parte che ora ti accoltello alla schiena così impari'_.  
Barney sbuffò e tornò a voltarsi verso Christmas, dando a Gunnar il modo di riprendere l'anello, non visto.  
Per fortuna, presto il richiamo della natura allontanò Christmas e Gunnar prese il suo posto di fronte a Barney.  
"Che avevi prima?"  
"Niente." Scrollò le spalle il gigante, piazzandogli l'anello nel palmo della mano con cui reggeva il sigaro.  
Barney aggrottò la fronte e lo prese tra le dita, osservandolo. "E questo cosa sarebbe?"  
"È un anello."  
"Lo vedo che è un anello. Ma che me ne faccio io?"  
Gunnar non sembrò prenderla bene e si allontanò dal tavolo, mentre gli rispondeva. "E io che ne so? Tienilo come anello portafortuna, è brutto come te."  
Non si rivolsero più la parola, nemmeno una volta saliti in aereo, ed il resto della squadra non aveva la minima intenzione di metterci becco.  
Soltanto ore dopo, quando Barney credeva il resto del gruppo addormentato, con l'eccezione di Lee che gli era accanto, prese dal taschino l'anello e se lo infilò, guardando per un momento l'effetto che faceva.  
"E quello schifo cosa sarebbe?"  
"Anello portafortuna..." Borbottò Barney, riportando la mano sulla cloche.  
Gunnar, che in aereo aveva sempre avuto problemi a dormire, lo sentì e non disse nulla.   
Ma niente riuscì a togliergli quel ghigno soddisfatto finché non furono di nuovo a New Orleans.


End file.
